


on other first dates

by palepinklipstick



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palepinklipstick/pseuds/palepinklipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina has a date. Needless to say, Bruce doesn't take it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on other first dates

 

 

Bruce Wayne has never been much of a conversationalist; brooding, billionaire teen vigilante and all that. Nonetheless, Alfred notes, the young man, is especially quiet this evening. His eyes seem darker than usual and the scowl on his face is almost uncharacteristic. When the young Miss Kyle had arrived earlier that evening, there was no trace of a scowl or any other signs of disapproval. If anything, Alfred knew there were very few people in this world who could make the young master smile like Selina Kyle could.

But Selina had been acting strangely, a little giddy, a little shy, with none of the usual quips and abrasiveness Alfred had come to be accustomed to. She carried a carefully wrapped black package and had asked if she could use the Wayne’s shower.

 

Bruce had immediately jumped to agree and, when he’d asked her why today of all days, she’d shyly informed him that she had a very important date today. It was after this point that Bruce had very much regretted the whole state of affairs and had proceeded to sit in his study and brood excessively.

It takes much self-control for Alfred to keep from smiling.

“A date?” Bruce finally verbalizes the root of his teen anguish. Alfred pours a cup of tea,  for the both of them, sits across from him.

“It’s quite natural, Master Bruce,” he proceeds cautiously, “she’s a lovely young lady.”

Bruce falls silent again and, although Alfred usually retires by this point in the evening, he sits with him. The thing is, Bruce knows that Selina is lovely, probably knows it best. But, and he supposes this is foolishness on his part, he’d expected that most people would be blind to it. Selina isn’t exactly a social butterfly. She doesn’t exactly take well to strangers and she doesn’t have much faith in people, but she has faith in him. As difficult and complicated and tumultuous as things can be between them, he had still believed that she was _his_ ; that they were attached to each other. He feels incredibly stupid.

Alfred feels sorry for him.

“Master Bruce, it’s not like she’s getting married, you still have time to woo your girl.”

Bruce smiles weakly, thanks his friend softly before Alfred leaves, taking the tray with him.

 

The evening drags on quite miserably. The sound of the ticking clock grinds on his nerves in a way it never once had. The hours pass and he is restless.  No matter what he does he can’t quite seem to focus on the work he had planned for that evening. His mind wanders, again and again, to this mystery stranger that has Selina acting shy and soft and gently happy in a way he’d never seen her before. He wonders if this is how she felt when he was seeing Silver. It is truly an awful feeling and he would be inclined to apologize if he wasn’t feeling so sulky and petty over the whole ordeal. He desperately wants to ask her about it, who the man is, how they met, how he asked her out, why she said yes. It’s not as though he has any right to ask. He’d been clear about his calling being above and beyond any relationship he could ever hope to form.

 

All the same, he still feels like punching something.

“Bruce,”

He jumps and curses himself for his distraction. He should have heard her come in through the window. She stands, looking breathtaking in a dress, her hair done and her lips a deep shade of rose. The roaring in his chest is so loud, he wonders if she can hear it.

“I borrowed this,” she holds up a gold bracelet she must have snuck out of the safe, “didn’t want to lose hot shower privileges.”

She drops the bracelet on the coffee table. He can’t help but notice the wide smile on her face, the brightness in her eyes. He doesn’t know what to say. A part of him feels as though he should ask how it went, force a tight smile and offer to escort her home. Another, irrational, ridiculous part of him wants to kiss her, beg her not to fall in love with someone else.

“How was your date?” he is almost mortified by the pettiness in his voice. Selina doesn’t seem to notice.

“It was a real blast, Bruce,” it almost feels like a punch to the gut, “I actually had a lot of fun, we decided to head back to my place and play a few games.”

He panics then, takes a step toward her, his hand arrested in the space between them, “Selina,” his voice is hoarse, “Selina, don’t.”

She gives him the oddest look, as though she is oblivious to how he is feeling, as though she doesn’t know what he thinks of her, “Why not?”

 

It is a stupid thing to do. A very very stupid thing to do. But he is 16 and recklessly, desperately in love with this girl and the thought of losing her to someone else is unthinkable.

He kisses her, grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her to him, just so they are just a breath apart. She is surprised at first, stiff at first, before she softens, kisses him back. She lets go of his hand to pull at the front of his shirt, bringing him closer and then…

“SELINA KYLE, HURRY THE FUCK UP.”

Bruce pulls away, startled by the jarring shriek of Ivy Pepper, just outside his window. Selina’s lipstick is smudged over his mouth and her mouth, and her dress is twisted. When he makes his way to the window sill he spots a gaggle of girls, including Ivy, all dressed up and glaring up at him. When they spot his face they burst out into laughter and catcalls. He can feel himself redden, he must look a sight.

Selina, for her part, rubs the bridge of her nose, fighting back a powerful headache. Bruce is confused.

“Selina?”

“Date night,” she responds sharply, frustration oozing out of her eyes, “girl’s night out, we went dancing.”

“Oh.”

He feels extraordinarily stupid. The look on Selina’s face suggests she agrees.

With a calmness of demeanor that is almost disturbing, Selina picks up the bracelet again, clasps it around her wrist, turns to Bruce and slaps him across the face. He wants to protest but he expects that he somewhat deserves it.

“Don’t do that again,” her tone is stern. Then, quickly, she gives him a peck at the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, “And don’t lose too much sleep.”

He blinks and she’s gone.

“Oooh, sorry, Selina, didn’t realize we were interrupting.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff and corniness, this isn't a very serious piece. In any case comments and critiques really help me grow as a writer so if you would!


End file.
